It's gonna be love
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Pensamentos de Sasuke com relação à Sakura [Songfic][SasuSaku]


**It's gonna be love**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_Tem que ser amor_

**It's gonna be me, baby - **(Tem que ser eu, baby)  
**It's gonna be you, baby - **(Tem que ser você, baby)

Sempre que olho para você sinto aquele calor estranho em minhas bochechas e não entendo o que é isso. Seus olhos verdes teimam em encontrar com os meus, seus cabelos rosa balançam com o vento como se estivessem se exibindo para mim, tudo em você parece estar chamando minha atenção a cada segundo.

Desde o dia em que você me beijou sinto que já não sou mais o mesmo. Ainda não acredito que correspondi... assim como ainda não acredito que abandonou tudo para me acompanhar, para vir comigo...

**Time has been patient for so long**** – **(O tempo tem sido muito paciente)  
**How can I pretend to be so strong?****– **(Como posso querer ser tão forte?)  
**Looking at you, baby**** – **(Olhado pra você, baby)  
**Feeling it too, baby**** – **(Sentindo também, baby)  
**If I'm asking you to hold me tight**** – **(Se eu peço pra me abraçar apertado)  
**Then it's gonna be all right**** – **(Então tudo vai ficar bem)

Quem diria que eu, Uchiha Sasuke não seria aceito de volta a Konoha. Eu não imploraria para ficar e você sabia disso, por isso esperou por mim na saída da vila, como da última vez, a diferença é que desta vez você carregava consigo sua mochila de viagem.

Não vou mentir que meu coração se alegrou ao ouvir você dizer que não me deixaria ir embora sozinho, que desta vez, querendo ou não eu teria de levá-la comigo.

**It's gonna be love – **(Tem que ser amor)  
**It's gonna be great – **(Tem que ser ótimo)  
**It's gonna be more than I can take – **(Tem que ser mais do que eu posso alcançar)  
**It's gonna be free – **(Tem que ser livre)  
**It's gonna be real – **(Tem que ser real)  
**It's gonna change everything I feel – **(Tem que mudar tudo que eu sinto)  
**It's gonna be sad – **(Tem que ser sombrio)  
**It's gonna be true – **(Tem que ser verdade)  
**It's gonna be me, baby – **(Tem que ser eu, baby)  
**It's gonna be you, baby – **(Tem que ser você, baby)  
**It's gonna be... – **(Tem que ser...)  
**It's gonna be love – **(Tem que ser amor)

Foi então que seus lábios tocaram nos meus... Eu pensei em impedi-la, mas não consegui, pensei em mandá-la para casa, mas o que acabou saindo de minha boca foi totalmente o contrário.

Segurei firme sua mão como se você pudesse se arrepender e voltar atrás e lhe disse apenas: - Vamos.

**Time in my restless sorrow pool – **(O tempo em minha agitada piscina de tristeza)  
**How can you pretend to be so cruel?**** – **(Como você pode ser tão cruel?)  
**Maybe it's me, baby – **(Talvez seja eu, baby)  
**Maybe it's true, baby**** – **(Talvez seja verdade, baby)  
**Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of – **(Talvez seja tudo o que nós estamos sonhando)  
**We've waited long enough – **(Que nós temos esperado tempo suficiente)

Todos os difíceis momentos, passamos juntos. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado, nunca me abandonou e muito menos deixou de dizer que me amava.

Amor... Será que sou capaz de... amar?

**It's gonna be love – **(Tem que ser amor)  
**It's gonna be great**** – **(Tem que ser ótimo)  
**It's gonna be more than I can take – **(Tem que ser mais do que eu possa alcançar)  
**It's gonna be free – **(Tem que ser livre)  
**It's gonna be real – **(Tem que ser real)  
**It's gonna change everything I feel – **(Tem que mudar tudo que eu sinto)  
**It's gonna be sad – **(Tem que ser sombrio)  
**It's gonna be true – **(Tem que ser verdade)  
**It's gonna be you're the one to do – **(Tem que ser você o único a fazer)  
**It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)**** – **(Tem que ser eu, baby "eu, baby")  
**It's gonna be you, baby**** – **(Tem que ser você, baby)

Deitado em meu saco de dormir sinto sua respiração próxima e seus lentos passos chegarem cada vez mais perto. Agora agachada ao meu lado, finjo dormir enquanto sua mão desliza por meu rosto, acariciando meus cabelos, fazendo contorno em minha testa.

Não suporto ficar quieto e sem querer abro meus olhos te assustando. Vejo seu rosto ficar vermelho e não era por causa da fogueira ao nosso lado, tenho certeza que era algo mais... algo mais forte...

**The sooner you let two hearts beat together**** – **(Quanto mais rápido você deixar dois corações baterem juntos)  
**The sooner you'll know this love is forever – **(Mais rápido você saberá que este amor é para sempre)  
**(It's gonna be love) – **(Tem que ser amor)  
**Love needs time now or never – **(Amor precisa de tempo agora ou nunca)  
**(It's gonna be love) – **(Tem que ser amor)  
**It's gonna be tough**** – **(Tem que ser forte)  
**You gotta believe – **(Você deve acreditar)  
**It's gonna be strong enough**** – **(Que deve ser forte o bastante)

Você se desculpa e tenta se levantar correndo. Seguro sua mão, sem entender exatamente por que fiz isso. Talvez seja porque quero que fique e que continue a acariciar meu rosto. Mas como falar isso? Seu olhar surpreso não me ajuda nem um pouco...

Suspiro derrotado - acho que demonstrar é mais fácil do que falar - então simplesmente abro espaço no meu saco de dormir indicando com o olhar que quero que você entre e deite-se ao meu lado.

**It's gonna be love – **(Tem que ser amor)  
**It's gonna be great**** – **(Tem que ser ótimo)  
**It's gonna be more than I can take – **(Tem que ser mais do que eu posso alcançar)  
**It's gonna be free – **(Tem que ser livre)  
**It's gonna be real – **(Tem que ser real)  
**It's gonna change everything I feel – **(Tem que mudar tudo que eu sinto)  
**It's gonna be sad – **(Tem que ser sombrio)  
**It's gonna be true – **(Tem que ser verdade)  
**It's gonna be you're the one to do – **(Tem que ser você o único a fazer)  
**It's gonna be hard**** – **(Tem que ser firme)  
**It's gonna be tough**** – **(Tem que ser forte)  
**It's gonna be more than just enough**** – **(Tem que ser mais do que o suficiente)  
**It's gonna be love**** – **(Tem que ser amor)  
**Oh, it's gonna be love**** – **(Oh, tem que ser amor)

O que mais admiro em você é o modo como me compreende. Sem dizer palavras consigo com que faça exatamente o que quero. E o que eu queria era isto mesmo que você fez: Que você se aconchegasse em meu peito me abraçando ternamente.

Passo meu braço em volta de sua fina cintura, sentindo seu doce perfume. Agora mais do que nunca gostaria de confirmar algo que há dias está me deixando preocupado.

"Sakura" – chamo seu nome – "Você não está arrependida por ter deixado a vila para vir comigo?"

Sua respiração tranqüila em meu pescoço começa a me acalmar um pouco e sua voz vem para acabar de vez com esta agonia – "A única coisa que me arrependo é por não ter fugido com você antes..."

Sua cabeleira rosada se mexe fazendo cócegas em meu queixo enquanto seus verdes orbes se viram para me encarar – "Eu te amo"

Sinto-me mais leve. Aproximo seus lábios aos meus, mas não a beijo. Não antes de dizer o que acabo de concluir – "Também te amo"

**It's gonna be sad – **(Tem que ser sombrio)  
**It's gonna be true – **(Tem que ser verdade)  
**It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)**** – **(Tem que ser eu, baby "eu, baby")  
**It's gonna be you, baby**** – **(Tem que ser você, baby)  
**It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)**** – **(Tem que ser eu, baby "eu, baby")  
**It's gonna be you – **(Tem que ser você)  
**It's gonna be...****(yeah) – **(Tem que ser… "yeah")  
**It's gonna be love – **(Tem que ser amor)

Mais uma songfic!!! Desta vez coloquei a música da Mandy Moore "It's gonna be love".

Gostaram gente??? Esta fic é tipo uma sinopse da minha nova fic que ainda está em andamento hehe... Mas logo posto aqui pra vcs Ok? Ah, mas talvez ela não seja SasuSaku, tava pensando em fazer uma NejiTente.

Mandem reviews, por favor... Adoro receber reviews!!!! Rsrs... Quem não gosta né hehe...

Bjs minna. Até a próxima!


End file.
